


Surprise Me

by ninjamcgarrett



Series: Your Beating Heart [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF I SWEAR, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gerlonso - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and it's really adorable and hilarious, basically xabi's broken foot gets in his way of surprising stevie, injured horny xabi is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett/pseuds/ninjamcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie comes back from a long day of training ahead of the Champions League match in Istanbul to find a surprise waiting in his hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [griners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/griners/gifts).



Stevie had never seen such a long day in his life. First there was the flight from England to Turkey. Then it was the training, helping his team prep for the following day’s match, and the press junket. After dinner, all he wanted to do was go back to his hotel room, flop on the bed, and start snoring immediately. Some days just never stopped and today had been one of them.

He pulled himself up in the elevator, willing his body to stay upright until he reached his hotel room. When the doors opened, Stevie practically tipped forward out of the elevator and shuffled down the hallway. Honestly, when had he become so exhausted today? It seemed like ages ago he had left his apartment in England, bags in hand. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t seen Xabi in two weeks – not since Xabi had fractured his foot. Stevie cringed, thinking about the injury; foot injuries were brutal in a game like football. Xabi had been a good sport about his though, claiming he was all right, just more upset about missing a few months of the season than anything else. He was still in his prime for a midfielder, he’d have time to recover and come back at full strength.

The last time Stevie had seen him, Xabi had kissed him goodbye and then waved him off, saying that he would be fine on his own for a few weeks. Stevie had wanted to take more time off to care for Xabi after the initial surgery, but the Spanish midfielder had none of it, reminding Stevie of his obligation to Liverpool at the start of the season. With Liverpool doing so well in the last two weeks, Stevie couldn’t blame him, but he still missed his partner. Maybe after the match tomorrow, he could catch a flight to Madrid and see how Xabi was faring, Stevie thought as he unlocked the door to his room.

He stepped into the room and stopped, sniffing. The air smelled suspiciously like Xabi – a mixture of expensive Spanish cologne, the scent of the turf, and a musky, dark scent that was all Xabi. Stevie would know that scent anywhere.

The lights were still off as he took a step forward. “Xabi?” he asked into the darkness.

Something rustled to his right as the door swung shut and the lights flicked on. A sheepish grin was on Xabi’s face.

“How did you know it was me?” he asked, slowly limping over on crutches to balance in front of his lover.

Stevie smiled, running a few fingers along the stubble on Xabi’s jaw. “Your scent. I’d recognize it no matter where we are.” He looked Xabi up and down, noting the comfortable shirt and jeans – and the crutches that Xabi had been bemoaning for the past two weeks. “What are you doing here, love?” he asked softly. “You should be home, in bed, resting.”

Xabi frowned. “I wanted to surprise you. Besides, if I stay cooped up in my apartment any longer, I might just go crazy – maybe even play for Barca.”

“You wouldn’t,” Stevie chuckled softly, pretending to be horrified.

He leaned forward, his hand circling around to rest against Xabi’s neck, kissing his lover softly. Stevie nipped Xabi’s lower lip, smiling happily against the other man’s lips. He sighed after a moment.

“I missed you,” he murmured, nuzzling Xabi’s cheek.

Xabi’s body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around Stevie, returning the love. His crutches clattered to the floor and Stevie leaned back, trying to balance Xabi and pick up the crutches with one hand.

“Bollocks,” he muttered. “Are you all right?”

Xabi grumbled. “I’m fine. Blast those things.” Once he had them in hand again, he reached out and poked Stevie’s chest with one hand. “Bed, mister. I came to surprise you and I won’t rest until I’ve done so.”

Stevie laughed. “Xabs, you’re injured; we can’t. I don’t want to hurt you.”

A glower settled on Xabi’s face. “Bed,” he said, shuffling toward Stevie, edging him backwards into the room.

“But – ” Stevie tried to protest.

Xabi kept advancing on him, limping in full fury until the back of Stevie’s calves bumped up against the king bed.

“Your foot – ”

“Will be fine,” Xabi finished.

“But – ” Stevie tried once more, running out of excuses.

“Steven. Gerrard,” Xabi rumbled, emphasizing each word with a jab into the muscle of Stevie’s chest. “I came here to surprise you; I know you’ve been moping since I broke my foot. So this is to make you feel better and stop worrying as much about me. Besides, I want sex. And if you try to feed me that ‘you’re injured and shouldn’t’ crap, so help me, I will dye your captain’s band bright pink before the game tomorrow.”

Stevie groaned. “Xabs, are you sure?”

When he saw the determined look on Xabi’s face, he sighed, a smile appearing.

“Okay, okay, fine, yes. But on one condition,” Stevie said, holding up one finger, “you hurt your foot, you tell me. Deal?”

Xabi grinned then, a grin that was more feral and seductive than Stevie had thought could be possible given Xabi being on crutches. The Spanish midfielder let go of the crutches and, balancing on his good foot, shoved Stevie backward onto the bed. He leapt on top of him, graceful and nimble as always, despite the mass of bandages around his foot. Stevie caught him, his chuckle swallowed in a demanding kiss as Xabi’s hands scrambled to divest Stevie of his suit.

Stevie wrapped his arms around Xabi, rolling them over so that he could shrug out of his jacket and loosen his tie. Xabi’s hands went to work on the belt at Stevie’s hips as Stevie toed his shoes off, their legs still tangled. Without looking, he managed to balance and toe off one shoe and was working on the other when he heard a slight gasp and whimper from Xabi.

He looked down to see that Xabi had suddenly gone very pale and still, his face frozen in pain. Stevie looked over his shoulder at their tangle of feet and realized he had accidentally knocked Xabi’s wrapped foot. He dropped down on top of Xabi then, cradling Xabi’s face in his hands, a worried look creasing his brow.

“Xabs, Xabs, you okay? Deep breath, it’ll pass in a minute.”

Xabi slowly inhaled, his eyes focusing on Stevie’s. “Wow,” he said softly, “that – hurt.”

Stevie worried his lip before murmuring, “I’m so sorry, love. I’m such an idiot; should’ve been more careful. Are you okay?”

Xabi nodded slowly. “Yeah, just – surprised. Haven’t knocked it like that in a couple of days.” As Stevie continued to worry silently, Xabi reached up and mimicked Stevie’s hold of his face. “Love, I’m fine. Honestly. I’ve taken worse on the pitch.”

“Okay,” Stevie said slowly, “but I don’t think we should – ”

Xabi laid a finger on Stevie’s lower lip, silencing him.

“Don’t,” he said with a smile, “start that again.”

He leaned up, kissing Stevie, taking the time to explore the feel of Stevie’s lips against his own. Xabi loved the way Stevie melted into their kisses, giving his heart and soul into the moment, reminding Xabi every time he kissed him why he had fallen in love with Stevie. One of Stevie’s hands tangled in his hair and Xabi smiled as his tongue explored Stevie’s mouth. Heat and desire met him as Stevie leaned into the kiss, a keening noise sounding somewhere in his throat. Xabi could feel the need emanating from every inch of Stevie’s lean body that was gently pressed up against him.

“Xabs,” Stevie murmured. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Xabi sighed happily. “Glad I surprised you?”

“More than you know,” Stevie said with a smile before Xabi captured his lips in a kiss once more.

Later that night, both men fell asleep, Stevie wrapped carefully around Xabi, nestled up against him protectively, both men soaking in the warmth and love from one another.


End file.
